What's Next?
by Jeanne1974
Summary: Just a story about Annie Wilson and Liam Court and what happens after graduation
1. Chapter 1

He sat there watching her sleep and knowing that everything in his life he had searched for was lying right next to him. He knew no one could come between them because for the first time in his life he had finally found a purpose and that was to love this woman. They had been through a lot but how he felt for her was something different than his other girlfriends. It was something deeper and more passionate and he felt like a man, not a boy, when he was with her.

That could all change. They were at that crossroads in their life when they decided their futures and although he couldn't imagine that this was it for loving her but he also couldn't hold her back. He wanted Annie to have everything that she had ever desired and he also had dreams of his own. They tried to not talk about the impending graduation and college choices and just finally just be with each other and take in every moment but he saw the college applications in her bedroom and he knew her dreams so well like they were his own.

She woke up reaching for him and focusing her eyes so she could see this beautiful man just staring at her.

"Are you watching me sleep?"

"Baby, I love watching you sleep. "

"Yeah I look just gorgeous with my hair a big mess, no makeup and my morning breathe"

Liam laughed a little because nothing seemed to matter to him.

Annie glanced at the alarm clock next to her and realized it was late.

"We are going to be late. No fun shower this morning."

"Annie, we don't have school today."

"Oh yeah. So what do you want to do?"

"Maybe the beach and I really wanted to talk about something"

"Sounds serious"

Annie pouted her bottom lip.

Liam ran his hand across her cheek to her chin and lifted it a little so he could give her a kiss.

"Nothing to worry about baby! How about that long fun shower?"

Annie tried to beat him to the shower but he ran behind her and lifted her up and carried her to the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annie had big decisions to make. They hadn't talked about school or college or what was next but she knew whatever came next she wanted Liam right next to her. She knew he had plans for his future but they never talked about it. She knew they had to talk about it with graduation approaching fast. She just knew one thing is that no matter if they are across the country from each other what they had was worth fighting for.

Liam would be here any second she thought to herself and they had plans of him making dinner for her and maybe get some studying in. Maybe she could bring up the subject so she could stop wondering. He showed up and greeted her with that smile, the same smile that made her first fall in love with him and then those lips; she could forget her first name after kissing those lips.

They finished dinner and Liam could tell something was on her mind.

"Baby, Is something wrong?"

"Dinner was great."

Annie pushed her food around her plate and was trying not to look at Liam because he could read her like a book.

"I'm not talking about dinner. You have been so quiet."

He tried to get her to look at him and their eyes finally met.

"Just thinking about things"

Annie took Liam's hand and walked him over to the sofa. She snuggled next to him tightly.

"Its' just I love this….I love you Liam"

"I love you too."

"It's just next year and figuring out things. I just love getting off work and just being able to be in your arms without driving miles. I love went I want to kiss you I can reach for you. I love when I have a problem, I can always talk to you and I love it that you know how to calm me down and how you know me so well. "

"I know, we haven't really talked about colleges and us. I wouldn't worry baby. We will be fine."

Liam turned around so he could look into Annie's eyes.

"No matter what, this is a priority for me. You know that, right? We are the most important thing to me. You aren't just some high school girlfriend. "

Annie turned away and started to get up. Liam pulled her toward him as his fingers ran through her hair.

"Annie, I mean it. I know we are 18 and not suppose to have our whole life figured out and I haven't but I know one thing. I want you to be always in my life. In all my life not one person makes me feel like you make me feel."

"Liam, that isn't always possible. Look at my parents or your parents."

"We aren't our parents and I am not proposing marriage. I am just saying us going to college doesn't mean we aren't going to be together."

"I got my acceptance letter. It looks like I'm going to NY in the fall. I should be over the moon but all I am worried about is after all we have been through we will be across the country from each other"

"Baby, you should be excited. You have been worried you weren't going to get in and you got in! I am so proud of you."

Liam pulled Annie even closer to him.

"I am Liam. It will open so many doors for me but I will miss you like crazy. "

"Well, I got into a school in Pennsylvania so I hope that won't be a problem that I am so close. I mean, I could stay here in California if you want"

Liam gave her that smile that drove her crazy.

Annie jumped into his lap and gave him a deep passionate lingering kiss.

"You do know you're an ass and you let me go on about not being close enough to each other."

"Sorry, you are so damn sexy when you are conflicted."

"I think I might just go home and make you dream about me being so damn sexy."

"Oh no! WE have some celebrating to do. I mean New York City and Philadelphia is still miles away"

Liam started to kiss down Annie's neck breathing in her scent and feeling her soft hair in his hands as he pushed it to the side. Annie then let out a sigh and was letting Liam know whatever he was doing it was working.

"You don't play fair Liam"

"I never have Sexy"

As he started to unbutton her sweater.


End file.
